1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a portable terminal providing diverse senses of touch resulting from impacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, and storing data.
As such functions become more diversified, the portable terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, and receiving broadcast signals. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the portable terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, the multimedia player requires sufficient hardware and software support, for which numerous attempts are being made and implemented. For example, a user interface allowing users to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions continues to be developed.
In order to provide a more convenient user interface while allowing a simpler and slimmer external appearance for portable terminals, a touch type input method is preferred. However, the touch type input method has a problem in that it does not allow users to properly recognize whether an input has been actually executed. Thus, a user interface of a portable terminal that allows users to recognize whether a corresponding execution has been performed in response to a user input is desirable.